


Promise that you'll catch me

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Promise that you'll catch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minxxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxiu/gifts).



Today Jungkook was feeling sad. He failed his SAT and his parents found out he was gay. His mother scolded at him. His mother wanted Jungkook to become a great scientist, but Jungkook wanted to become an author. He was a nerd, got good grades,came from a wealthy family and had a good personality. He had a dirty secret though. The secret was that his mom raped him when he was young for pleasure.

Jungkook is now 15 and tries to ignore her.Jungkook didn't know what to do, he was scared shitless, scared of getting kicked out. He got out of school and was walking his way to home and suddenly Jungkook couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the the nearest bridge. He wanted it to stop. His mother dating many men,kids bullying him because his mother was a slut. Kids using him, his friends getting embarrassed by him and lastly his crush, Taehyung. And the best part is, he was a bully, he hit Jungkook in the stomach, spat on him, slapped him, but Jungkook didn't care. He was a machoist. After school he would always flinch him self with a rubber band. He was scared of cutting because one the he did it with his campus, and it hurt like hell. He loved Taehyung,even if he hurted him. His brown chocolate hair, rare boxy smile and rosy cheeks were all Jungkook could remember.

His mother telling him he was a mistake, throwing his stuff into the dustbin when she found out her son was gay and making him read the bible and making him read a specific verse over and over again.  
Jungkook held the steel bar of the bridge with his palm. Before he could lift one leg, he felt a hand on his shoulder . when he turned to look, it was Taehyung. Before he could say anything Taehyung pulled his arm , making him closed to Taehyung. He could hear Taehyung's breathing. He saw Taehyung's expression. His eyebrows were thick and knitted into anger. His eyes were red and his cheeks were a rosy colour. Before Jungkook could say anything, Taehyung shook him with his hand in his shoulder

"What do you think your doing! Have you thought about the people who love,people may fail but that's just-  
" why the fuck do you care ! My mom's a slut and my dad's a. Asshole. And you hated me!you hurt me? Why-why i-i" when Jungkook felt a hand cupping his cheek he slapped it away. He was dirty. "Don't fucking touch me"  
"Why are you always sensitive? Why can't you let people help you!? I'm trying-" " its because im dirty. hyung" Jungkook cutted him off. when he let the "hyung " roll out from his tounge , he couldn't take it any more. ,"w-what do you mean by dirty? " " W-why ? So you can spread it to the whole school, well i-iil say it .I-i was r-raped by m-m-mother and I'm used hyung. Ive been touched in the most disgusting way and-" 

Jungkook bursted into sobs. Taehyung pulled him close and allowed Jungkook to lay his face against Taehyung's chest. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung and started crying. He felt as if, a great weight has been lifted from his shoulder. Jungkook inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla and almonds . Taehyung dug his nose into Jungkook's neck,inhaling his sweet honey scent and telling him to let it out. Jungkook told him everything. From him failing the SAT to his mom finding out he was gay. Jungkook told Taehyung how he wanted to be an author , how he always imagined scenarios in his head and secretly went to orphanages and talked to the children. He doesn't know why he told it all to Taehyung, but he was relieved anyway. He wanted to be in his embrace and he wish he could stay like this forever.

Taehyung's POV

Taehyung couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no idea. Jungkook was now in his arms, listening to his problems and comforting him. Taehyung bullied Jungkook because...he hated the fact that he loved Jungkook. The way he blushed and always tucks his hair out of his ear. His doe eyes mobi g back and forth when reading a textbook. His soft black jet hair, and to top it all off, his bunny smile. His eyes started to tear when he heard all of the things Jungkook had gone thorough. He felt like an asshole.He wish he didn't bully Jungkook and didn't care about what people said. Taehyung then decided to tell the truth. "Hey Jungkook?"  
"Yeah?" " can I tell you a secret? "  
Jungkook nodded in response.  
Taehyung sighed and gave it a go. 

"Look kookie, I had a reason to bully you. And I know it'll sound cheesy and all but its true. I bullied you because.....I hated the fact that I loved you. I thought people would hate me if I loved a boy. But know , I understood bthat what I did was wrong, because of my pride, I didn't think of the consequences you had to go through. I had no idea you had a tough time and I feel like a asshole. If I lobed you, I would not hurt you and I just did. So if you can , can you give me a chance?if your not interested, y-you could be my friend" 

there was a moment of silence. Taehyung knew he messed up . before he could speak, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Jungkook cupped Taehyung cheeks and gave him a kiss. He pulled back and asked "more?". Taehyung nodded in reply. Jungkook started kissing him. Taehyung opened his lips,giving entrance so that Jungkook could enter. He felt both of their lips moving together perfectly, as if that's what their lips were made for. Taehyung could taste the cherry lipbalm Jungkook always put after every period. They both pulled back, gasping for air. They looked at each other and smiled. " soooo, is that a yes?" "Yup!" They both held hands and walked to Taehyung's house


End file.
